


Hey do you remember...

by Tpants



Series: RS 24hr Challenge Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, bros looking out for each other, causing trouble for their lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: James and Sirius keeping up their S.O.





	Hey do you remember...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Remember that time when…
> 
> Further challenges: include a side pairing of your choice and/or an outsider’s POV (writers), an unusual angle/composition (artists).


End file.
